


The Wolf in my Eyes

by Mosstar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I have no regrets, Loup-garou, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/pseuds/Mosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn was seen in wolf form by Peter once. After that, he couldn’t stop staring back.</p><p>(Abandoned project)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasant_grendel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/gifts).



> So I've had this plan rolling around in my head for a while now, and I'm running with it. It's more than likely going to be a large multi-chapter fic if it gets popular enough, so be ready to buckle yourselves in for a long ride! Note: It's not an Omega!verse, so for those of you who aren't interested in that then you're safe.

I could be doing urgent things right now.

Like- studying for the Statistics test this week- or even buying the book that’s required in my Chemistry class. I’m in college and it’s Monday so I should focus on my grades, right? I don’t think so.

My Aunt May called in the morning to ask me if I would go on an easy hiking trail through the forest while Uncle Ben’s at work. She insisted it would be fun so I failed to mention needing a book or study time. If I’d said no she would have invited one of her friends; but one hike can’t ruin my academic future. Besides, staying in a dorm at ESU’s campus means I see her and Uncle Ben less. That’s why every chance I do get to see them I take it. Though I don’t live there right now, the Parker residence is still my home. I met up with Aunt May there. She handed me a backpack; asked me to carry the lunch. I had no objections.

We took the van to the trail since it’s only a county over. It’s a worn dirt path and a bit hard to see with all of the leaves that have been falling. October’s the number one cause of foliage loss, so be sure to check your trees daily. In other news; potentially drug-filled backpack hidden in the underbrush at the beginning of the path? More on that at nine.

“It’s beautiful this time of year. Don’t you think so Peter?” Aunt May asks. Her hair's pinned up and she's got a pair of sunglasses on her head.

I answer that it’s really nice today. I glance around; the sky’s pretty clear, it’s not too cold, and we’re the only two on the trail right now. The path curves and has slopes but it’s nothing so steep that my Aunt can’t handle it. In fact, I think she would have liked it better if it was a bit steeper. Aunt May always enjoys having a challenge within reason. I’m just thankful it’s not that adventurous of a hike because it’s too early to climb a mountain. I watch the leaves at my feet and kick them while I walk. By the time I look to her she’s steamrolling ahead and leaving me in the dust. I pick up my pace. When I’m a few feet away I hear the sound of leaves crunching to my left. The underbrush is too thick to see anything, but it sounds like an animal.

A wolf runs onto the path in front of me and I stop walking. It stops on the path. The wolf turns its lowered head to stare at me with gray eyes. It’s huge compared to the dogs I usually see in the city. Breathing hard, the wolf twitches its ears. Its fur is black and brown with white on its belly. The wolf raises its head, like it’s trying to size me up. Aunt May turns around slow to see.

I'm still trying to grasp that it’s a wolf in front of me. A wild animal that’s only a few feet away in between me and Aunt May.

I try to remember what to do when face to face with a wild predator. Don’t run away, barely checked off. Stay calm, I’m trying so I take deep breaths. I try not to look like a threat so the wolf will decide to go its own way. The wolf tilts its head and it stops panting. After a few moments the wolf looks away, shakes its head, and walks off in the direction it had been headed. The adrenaline that had been absent finally hits me. Aunt May hugs me tight. She steps back to check me once over to make sure I’m alright.

“Don’t fall behind or let me know if you do. That was a close one and I’d rather we not tempt fate again.” Aunt May says. Her gaze follows where the wolf went. For the rest of the hike she’s right beside me. Our lunch is nice, sandwiches that Aunt May made and bottled lemonade. The view at the end of the trail’s great. It’s not that high up but it does give a view to the forest around us. After lunch we walk back. I notice the pack that I’d seen earlier was missing. Maybe the owner had forgotten it and just earlier noticed it was missing. Good for them. Last time I lost my backpack the contents ended up thrown across the front of my high school by our bully of a quarterback, so hopefully it was the owner who found it.

-

 

When the coast is clear, Harry emerges from behind the trees wearing sneakers, jeans, and a V-neck shirt. He frowns at the saliva that had gotten on his bag. Harry pulls the straps over his shoulders and shakes the hand off that he used to pick the bag up. He stares down the path where the two had gone.

“He didn’t run, didn’t even smell like fear.” Harry muses out loud. His bangs are sticking together from the sweat on his forehead. He unclips a bottle of water from his belt and takes a drink. While he’s drinking his cellphone vibrates in his pocket. He answers it, using his free hand to clip his water bottle back to his belt.

“Yeah?” Harry speaks first.

“Yo, man. I’m hitting the Back Room tonight if you want to go. Where are you?”

“Hey Flash. I’m at the woods right now. Morning run.”

“It’s twelve-ten, dude. That’s a bit late for “morning.” Need to be picked up?” Harry looks around when he’s asked. He guesstimates the distance from the trail to the nearest public transportation. He shrugs.

Why waste time waiting when it's easier to just bus back?

“I’m good. I’ll meet you there after I grab my sunglasses. I have a good story for then, too.”

“Cool. See ya then.” Flash says.

Harry says goodbye and hangs up. He sides his phone into his pocket. With a whistle he walks off. Not too far from where he can get transportation home, so Harry’s not interested in rushing. He’s got time.


	2. In Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The metal door to the Back Room has the outline of a crescent moon painted on it in silver. Within the outline there is a four point star. A paw print rests within the curve of the crescent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm pretty happy with the chapter so I decided to post it a day early :)  
> Enjoy!

The silver and green basement club known as Lotus Bloom is loud from the outside. At any time of night there’s a DJ that dabbles in a bit of everything. Across the street, Harry and Flash wait for the bouncers to change shifts. They can’t get in unless a loup-garou’s at the entrance, which makes getting in the Back Room complicated. Cars pass by every now and again, but there’s little attention given.

Harry’s sunglasses darken the already night-covered area. He’s dressed in clean clothing and freshly showered. His hips sway to the music that escapes from the doors. He fiddles with his pack ring to keep his mind occupied.

“From what you said, sounds like it’s Parker. I used to rough him up from time to time in high school.” Flash says. His blond hair’s combed back. Harry figures that Flash is having a rebellious stage of growing his hair out, but he’s not interested enough to ask.

“Maybe you dulled his instincts; humans can be pretty fragile. He wasn’t afraid of me at all.” Harry laughs and his eyes squint with his smile. He pushes the sunglasses to sit on top of his head.

“Or he’s that type of geek who thinks they know the wild. You shoulda growled at him to see what he’d do.”

“And make people think there’s an aggressive wolf out there? I’d rather keep my running spot.” Harry feigns offense. Flash laughs.

“I think you mean your territory.”

“I don’t claim wherever I run.”

“Coulda fooled me.” Flash smirks. Harry frowns. Flash continues to tease him until the bouncers change shifts. Harry beckons with his hands for them to walk. He pushes his sunglasses over his eyes and the two cross the street. The bouncer’s not a member Harry recognizes, but he’s definitely a loup-garou by the quartz ring on his index finger. Its shape is rough, so it’s likely that he’s a new member. When the two approach the front of the line Harry and Flash show their rings. The bouncer nods his head. He unclips the rope to let the two pass. Harry walks with his head held high. The two navigate the crowd to reach the back of the club.

The Lotus Bloom has dim lighting and a glowing dance floor. Bass from the speakers bounces around and irritates Harry’s ears. The club’s aesthetically pleasing in Harry’s opinion, but there are too many humans and it’s too noisy for him to comfortably stay there. He only comes for the Back Room as it’s called. The large area blocked off from the rest of the club goers and reserved for only the loup-garous that visit. The owner’s one himself, and it’s easier to socialize honestly when not in the presence of humans.

The entrance to the Back Room is guarded by a second bouncer. No matter the shift they’re always loup-garou. Harry and Flash show their rings again. The Back Room and the rest of Lotus Bloom are separated by a short hallway with sound dampening material lining the walls. The metal door to the Back Room has the outline of a crescent moon painted on it in silver. Within the outline there is a four point star. A paw print rests within the curve of the crescent.

When Harry opens the door few turn their heads to look. To the left there’s the bar and couches with short tables in front of them. To the right there are dining sets for socializing and a section where the floor is nothing but pillows. Though Harry’s not too much of a fan of them, many utilize the pillows to laze about in wolf form or rest in the close proximity of others. In the center of the room there is a large ring of pale green on the floor. From the doorway Harry can still hear the music. It’s muffled and less grating on his ears.

“I’m so going to nest tonight. See that beauty lying by herself? I know her.” Flash motions to a wolf that’s alone on the pillows.

“Have fun, Cassanova. I’m not looking for romance tonight. Just a good drink.”

“Already planning, boys?” A familiar voice asks.

“Carol, beautiful. Not often we see you around the realm of the Back Room.” Harry flirts and turns to face the woman. Her blonde hair is loose. She’s in dress pants and a halter top.

“Very cute; try that with someone closer to your age and you might find a girl willing to stick around. I’m not here for small talk, Harry. Wade couldn’t make it tonight to watch the glorified clubhouse. He had personal business. So, to let you two troublemakers know, I’m keeping watch tonight. It’s a favor, not because I volunteered. If you need anything just let me know, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Harry says. Flash shrugs and walks off to the pillows. Carol waves a hand in front of Harry’s face.

“I heard you’ve been going to Empire State University. Are you adjusting okay?” Carol crosses her arms. \

“I thought you weren’t over here for small talk?”

“Just making sure you’re doing alright. I heard you had quite a record when you were in prep school.”

“If you mean behavior I’ve been fine.” Harry pushes his bangs to the side.

“Okay. I’m going to get back to the bar. It looks like one of the customers is itching for another drink.”

“Speaking of drinks-“ Harry says.

“No matter what illegal things that Wade lets you get away with I’m not him. No alcohol.” Carol cuts Harry off and puts her hands on her hips.

“You still side with humans on that?”

“You only have three years to wait. Then you can ask me for a drink.” Carol brushes a few strands of hair off her face and returns to the bar. Harry sighs. He pulls his phone out and adds an alarm in to tell him when he needs to go home. He needs at least a few hours of sleep since he has class the next day. Rather than keeping the default tone, he sets it to a top ten medley he picked up months ago but hadn’t cared enough to use.

Harry decides his first stop’s going to be an open seat on one of the couches. His feet still hurt from having ran earlier and standing outside of the club. When he sits down his feet sing praises to him and his ass sinks into the cushion like a dream. He rests his head back and scans the area for anyone he knows. Harry has little luck, so he figures he’ll just relax for the time being.

A man not far enough away speaks loudly. He’s bragging about having outran a hunter before and the loup-garous around him are eating the story up. Harry glances to him. He doesn’t have a pack ring. A loner. There’s a young woman sitting next to him. Her eyes meet his and Harry keeps the gaze until she breaks away first. Harry focuses on where Flash went. It’s no surprise that Flash has already shifted and is beside the wolf on the pillows. His clothes are draped over the back of a chair.

“She doesn't look interested in you, man.” Harry mutters. The woman that Flash is next to doesn’t look at him. Flash’s tail wags and her ears only twitch. The loner nearby is still on a tangent. Harry spins his pack ring to distract himself. He checks the area again to see if there’s anyone he can talk to. He doesn’t want to talk to Carol. She’d just keep asking questions about how ESU is. Flash is- preoccupied. Usually Wade plays the role of company over a drink or two. Wade’s not there. No one’s trying to talk to him yet which is unusual.

Harry closes his eyes. He’d rather sleep on the couch than nest on the pillows. It’s too much physical contact that he doesn’t want. Nor is he in that good of a mood after what the loner’s been saying. He’s painting hunters as a joke, like they’ve been off their game for decades. Harry bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to distract himself. He spins his ring again before he leaves the couches and takes a seat at a table. It’s next to the pillows which is closer to Flash. If anyone can calm Harry down by being a bigger hothead than him it’s Flash. Flash tilts his head in Harry’s direction. His ears lower before they flick. His tail wags.

“Yeah I’m over here. There’s a loner talking shit.” Harry responds to Flash. Flash’s ears perk up and he shakes his head.

“I know I could ignore him but it’s hard.” Harry slouches.

“So you could say you need stress relief?” A teen sitting at the table behind him asks. Harry turns around in his chair to get a look at him. The teen has white hair, green eyes, and a cocky smirk. He’s probably a year or two younger than Harry.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

The teen lifts his right hand and points to the ring on his index finger.

“Recently turned old enough to get my pack ring. You can call me Tommy. You’re the Alpha’s kid, right?” Tommy relaxes into the back of his seat. His grin shows his teeth.

“Yeah. I’m Harry. Congrats on the birthday. Did anything to celebrate?”

“Not much. Crashed a Dave and Busters. Got kicked out. It was a great night. Anyways; you. Stress. Up for a friendly competition to blow of some steam? I’ve been itching to go a round since I learned about it.”

“Only if it’s lights out. I’d hate to see the look on your face when I wipe the floor with you.”

“Now I really want to try this. Not shifted, lights out?”

“You’re on.”

The two leave their tables and walk to the circle. Carol leans against the bar and watches the two. Harry stretches his arms as he walks. Tommy cracks his neck. The noise in the Back Room tones down as they get in position across from each other in the circle. Even the loner falls quiet. Harry doesn’t care why. He’s just glad the man shut up.

“Count to four?” Tommy offers.

“Sure. Just gives you less chance of winning.” Harry says. He stands with his feet spread apart. He enjoys the smack talk right before a match. Riling up the competition is just another way he can make it fun. Tommy sticks out his tongue.

“Lights!” Tommy shouts. It takes a few moments for someone to turn the lights off. Harry closes his eyes. Darkness takes over the room. Harry opens his eyes again to see the glowing ring on the floor. Tommy hasn’t moved yet based on the area of glowing ring that is obscured. The only sound for a bit is breathing and the muffled club music.

Harry moves slow towards Tommy. He keeps an eye on the obscured area of circle. Tommy acts when he’s a couple of feet away. Harry feels a hand come in contact with his left shoulder and wraps his left arm over Tommy’s. He grips the younger teen’s forearm and twists it outwards. Tommy pulls his arm back and Harry feels a leg move behind his own. Expecting a trip, Harry turns the tables and sweeps his leg back.

The two crash to the floor with Tommy hitting first. Harry puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and pins it down. He tries to hold Tommy in place. Tommy counts and at two he pushes Harry of off him and to the side. The two struggle back and forth on the floor. The match appears to be a tie until Harry has Tommy pinned belly down. Harry’s leaning close against the teen to force his weight down. He’s breathing heavy already, so he needs to end the match now. Tommy counts once again.

At three—in an effort to not have his arms bound down so he can squirm away—his right arm slams back. Though his arm itself only hits Harry’s side, his shoulder crashes against Harry’s jaw. The hit snaps Harry’s lower jaw closed and his teeth scrape against the inside of his cheek. It forces him off of Tommy and he tastes copper. His vision improves greatly from his wolf form’s eyes showing. Tommy’s sitting up. He can smell the blood too. Everyone can. It’s one of the scents that’s strong even when in human form.

Tommy asks him if he’s okay. Harry nods. The copper isn’t too strong. He can still finish the match. He needs to finish it. It’s getting harder to focus with the taste of blood.

Once Harry steadies himself it’s within moments that Tommy’s back on the floor again. This time Harry’s sure to hold his arms and legs still. No matter how Tommy struggles he can’t get out. There’s a large chance that it’s only adrenaline giving Harry the advantage but he’s not keeping track of that. He’s focused on Tommy speaking.

The countdown will end in two, one, and it’s over.

Harry backs away from Tommy and rises to his feet. Someone in the crowd calls for the lights and Harry closes his eyes. When the lights turn on the first thing Harry sees is pale gray. Tommy’s eyes are like his. It’s not rare but it’s uncommon as far as Harry knows.

They shake hands to show that there’s no hard feelings. It’s like staring at a doppelganger whose colors have been bleached out.

Harry takes his leave to sit at the bar. Carol hands him a few napkins as she passes by. Her eyes are orange in tint. Harry spits blood that’s accumulated in his mouth into a napkin and folds it up. The others he holds against the inside of his cheek one by one. There’s less noise coming from the couches near him, the voice of the loner isn’t present. That’s great. He must have left.

By the time Harry’s mouth stops bleeding he’s out of clean napkins and the inside of his mouth feels like a desert. He bunches up the napkins and tosses them into the bin behind the counter. The next time Carol passes by she sets down a bottle of water. Harry opens it and takes a sip. He taps his fingers on the counter.

The eyes around him have faded to normal. The scent of blood’s diluted; covered up by alcohol and the smoke from a blunt that a man has across the room. Harry gets tired of sitting at the bar and takes up residence on an empty couch. Not long after Tommy sits down next to him.

“You okay? That was a pretty nasty hit. Sorry, man.” Tommy reaches behind himself to scratch between his shoulders. He’s keeping his head low.

“I’ll be fine. Not the first time I’ve bled during a match.” Harry waves off the concern and offers Tommy his water bottle. The teen takes a drink of it before he hands it back.

“I was worried that hurting the Alpha’s kid in this pack was like a sin or something. The pack I used to live in was like that. All sensitive.” Tommy relaxes his head and shrugs.

“Where’d you come from?” Harry swirls the water in his bottle.

“New Jersey. The hunter outpost to end all hunter outposts. It got bad. I got out. Stuff’s personal info.” Tommy leans back. He stares at the ceiling. Harry knows the look in his eyes. He knows better than to delve into that look.

“Why move here?”

“I found a place here that I could stay at. I help around the house, fix things, and other stuff like that. It gets me free meals and a place to sleep so I’m cool with it.”

Harry continues to talk with Tommy. Harry talks about his classes at ESU and how the professors bore him with monotone. Tommy expresses his unwillingness to go to any place of higher education. They talk about food and get into a heated debate over caramel or butterscotch on ice cream. It never reaches a conclusion as Harry’s phone alarm goes off.

“That’s all the time I have for tonight. Nice meeting you.” Harry turns his alarm off and stands up.

“You too.” Tommy responds.

Harry holds the water bottle out for Tommy. It’s not empty, and Harry figures Tommy could use it more than him. The teen takes it and Harry saunters to the pillows. Flash is on his back with his tongue hanging out and his legs tucked close to him. He’s snoring. Loud.

“Flash, I have to go home.” Harry says. The sandy-colored wolf doesn’t stir. A hind leg twitches. The wolf lying beside him looks up. She tilts her head.

“When the log wakes up could you let him know I went home?” Harry asks. The wolf’s ears tilt back. Then she nods twice and settles back down. Harry thanks her and waves to Carol before he leaves. Harry walks on auto-pilot out of the club. There’s not much he can distract himself with at the time so he’d rather not think about it.

Harry walks home alone from the Back Room often.

He takes the best lit streets he can find and keeps his wits about him. Even if he is a loup-garou it doesn’t mean he’s safe. Hunters and even lone loup-garous that are wandering through can be a problem. Staying in more populated and better lit areas is a good way to avoid trouble.

Harry’s happy that he doesn’t run into anything on his way home. He even finds the time to greet the doorman outside of the building that he’s pretty sure his father owns.

The trip up the elevator takes too long. Finding which pocket his key is in takes forever. He’s tired and just wants to go to bed. The first sight upon opening the door was his father sitting on their claw-footed couch. Norman has his hands laced together. He stands up and his arms lower to his sides

“Good to see you returned safe. Did Eugene walk you home?” Norman asks.

“He fell asleep on the pillows. Again.” Harry shrugs. He leans against the wall to pull his shoes and socks off. Norman eyes him.

“You have a bruise on your jaw. Did you teach them a lesson?”

“It was just a match. An accident. I did win though.” Harry runs his fingers over his jaw. He feels the bruise sting a bit.

“That’s your first match you’ve had that I hear you’ve won in.”

“Well. I’m tired so I’m going to bed. Good night.” Harry changes the topic and doesn’t look back at his father. He doesn’t want to see. He runs his fingers through his hair.

“Good night, Harry.” Norman makes it sound like a formality. Just a task. It’s irritating.

Before Harry slides into bed he sets his phone alarm to remind himself to wake up.

It’s a waste of effort though because he wakes up before the alarm. It’s eight in the morning. Harry remembers to thank ESU for not having a dress code as he picking his outfit. Blue jeans and a cotton v-neck because he has little care for fashion at the moment. Harry wastes a minute staring in the bathroom mirror at his bruise. He uses a bit of makeup he has on handy to make it less noticeable. After he readies himself for the day he wanders to the kitchen. Breakfast is a cup of coffee and two packs of oatmeal. Harry doesn’t find a need to cook to impress anyone. His dad’s already headed off to work by the lack of keys on the hallway table.

After his meal he takes a cab to ESU campus rather than walking. He has spare cash on hand. It’s not of Harry’s concern that the cab driver turns out to be a loup-garou that drives for free. It’s only the traffic that concerns him. He debates getting a bike. He already had an experience with one before.

Harry tables the idea for later when he sees that they’ve arrived at the campus. He thanks the cabbie before he gets out. The campus is never bustling, but it’s busy enough. There’s a main courtyard with a large fountain and paths leading to each of the buildings. He checks his phone to see that it’s almost ten. Harry walks to his first class because he figures it’s better to be early than late. The science building is the first one to his right.

He passes other students on his way to the second floor. They look more thrilled to be at ESU than Harry is. He wants his core classes out of the way so he can focus more on his major. He pulls on his backpack straps and tightens them so the bag sits better against his back.

When he opens the door to his class he realizes that his joking yesterday was fun then and not now. The “Parker” kid is sitting in the second row with his fluffy brown hair and caramel eyes. He’d never paid attention to his classmates to notice before. Harry makes a point not to look at him and takes a seat in the back row as usual.

A young woman’s enters the room next. She has red hair and looks like she’s dressed for a party. She greets the Parker kid with the name “Pete.” Harry pulls out the notebook and textbook for the class. He ignores the two for the time being.

Let it not be said that he does look back during class. He wants to know more about the strange—forget about the word attractive—nerd who could handle being face-to-face with a wolf. He stares too long and his friend looks back. The redhead stares him down. Harry holds the gaze. When she looks away he pulls strips of colored paper out of his bag. He starts to fold them one at a time. Three strips later and he’s looking back at the nerd with the fluffy brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: if anyone ever wants to comment or ask questions, but don't really want to leave a comment, you can send me an ask off anon or on at my tumblr river-muse  
> I really love getting fanmail and I got my first one recently! Getting feedback from my readers is really helpful and I appreciate it.


	3. For A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Peter. You’re in my Chemistry class.”

After Harry’s first two classes he meets up with Flash at the Silver Spoon for lunch. Flash has less classes than Harry so he has more free time. Harry’s happy that Flash had been accepted into ESU so they could see each other more. They talk about how their days are going. Flash complains about an upcoming paper. Harry fails to mention that Parker shares a class with him.

Flash comments about his old football team wanting to hang out later and confirms if Harry’s joining them after his last class for the day. Harry agrees with it but wants otherwise. He doesn’t want to waste time around a pack of humans he doesn’t know. It’s not worth it just to spend time with a friend he’s seen so little of recently that he barely feels he knows anymore. Flash’s personality has changed since they were younger and Harry’s hoping it improves soon. Maturity shouldn’t be too hard of a prayer.

Harry leaves the Silver Spoon after lunch and returns to ESU. It’s a short walk back to campus. Harry checks his phone when he arrives and sees that he has time. Harry wastes it by walking the concrete paths between the buildings. There’s a breeze moving through the campus that’s cold enough to remind Harry of the time of year. He’s not looking forward to the snow. It just makes clothing wet and every loup-garou irritable.

There’s loud movement in a pine tree by the path next to the library. Harry approaches it and tilts his head upward. Through the boughs it’s hard to notice much of anything. The noise is too loud for a squirrel or a bird. Harry hears swearing from up in the tree. A human. Harry’s brows furrow and he moves to get a better view. His backpack shifts and the straps slide. Harry grips the straps to keep them still.

A crack comes from above followed by others and a foot comes close to colliding with his face. Harry avoids it by inches. A guy has fallen from higher up and is clinging to a thick lower branch with his arms and a leg. There’s a camera hanging around his neck by a thick strap. Harry gets a good enough view of his face to see that it’s Parker. He contemplates leaving him hanging there. After swallowing his laughter down he decides to stay.

“You need some help up there, George?” Harry stops his voice from breaking. He can’t stop smiling though.

“No. I got this. Just- hold on a sec.” Parker says. He sounds more of panic than surety. He pulls himself up onto the branch. It bends under his weight.

“The branch is going to break like that.” Harry comments. He taps his foot.

“Shut up. I’m thinking.” Harry shrugs and crosses his arms. Parker glares at the ground. His hair’s sticking out more than earlier and there are pine needles caught in it. Harry’s stopping himself from laughing.

Parker grips the branch and inches back. Using it like a pole he swings forward with little gymnastic grace. He lets go and his feet touch the ground. He takes quick steps forward to avoid falling. Harry chortles.

“You climb trees often?”

“Not really.” Parker makes his way to stand closer to Harry. He’s brushing the leaves out of his hair and trying to flatten it down. He’s in worn jeans and has an unzipped jacket over his shirt. The sleeves are bunched up around his elbows. There’s a tint of copper in the air. Harry clenches his jaw as his vision sharpens.

“Then why climb this one?” Harry flips on the Osborn charm to distract himself. His fingers twitch and he curls them to keep still.

“There’s a good view of the newly renovated art school. I was getting a picture for the campus paper.” Parker pulls on his camera strap to draw attention to the camera on it.

“That’s some dedication; willing to bleed for a picture.” Harry thanks the goddess for his already bright eyes or else he would be in trouble. Self-control is easier for him than hiding himself. He spins his pack ring around on his finger for a moment. It comforts him.

“I’m bleeding?” Parker checks his hands and his forearms. Harry walks forward and taps his cheek where he has two short cuts. Parker pulls away and cups his hand over them.

“Well don’t just go poking at it.” He complains.

“I think I have a band-aid if you want it?” Parker blinks at Harry’s question. He shrugs and says okay.

Harry pulls his backpack off his shoulders and sifts through it. He has a small box in assorted sizes and colors. Parker stares at the pack. Harry hands Parker a blue band-aid.

“You want to see the picture? I’m actually really proud of it.” Parker uses his phone as a mirror to put the band-aid on. He stuffs the wrapper in his pocket. The breeze is dissipating the scent of blood.

Harry is hesitant to answer but says he wants to see. Parker smiles wide and puts away his phone. He pulls the image up on his camera and shows it to Harry. The new building’s windows have caught the afternoon sun. It looks like it’s glowing. Harry finds that he doesn’t regret seeing it.

“I was thinking on getting the picture earlier today but I would have missed class trying to get the lighting I wanted for a morning shot.”

“Not one for skipping class?” Harry thinks back to the times he skipped out of class because he had things he thought were more important for him. Harry’s vision returns to human level as he thinks about it.

“Wouldn’t even dream. Okay, maybe dreamed of once.” Parker laughs. It’s short and sounds more awkward than amused.

“I’m not sure if you know who I am since the media only likes my dad right now. Harold Osborn. I’d rather you call me Harry though.”

“I’m Peter. You’re in my Chemistry class.”

“I’m not usually in the know of who I have class with.” Harry pulls his backpack on.

“Because you’re too busy?” Peter—Harry decides that Peter’s definitely a better thing to call him than Parker—asks.

“Because I can’t care.” Peter rubs the back of his neck. His phone beeps in his pocket and he pulls it out. Peter grimaces.

“Oh no. I’d love to talk more but I have to study at the library with my friend Gwen. I’ll see you around?” Harry can’t respond fast enough. Peter’s already running to the library. Harry hopes it’s more for him actually needing to run rather than having scared him off. Harry mutters to himself about finding him another time and retreats to his last class for the day.

The classroom’s empty when he walks inside. Harry grabs a chair close to the back. A glance to the wall clock shows that he’s twenty minutes early. With nothing else to do, he pulls out strips of paper to fold. The ones he folded earlier are tucked away in his wallet as flat pentagons. It’s safer to transport them when flat rather than in their finished shape.

When Harry picks up a brown strip his thoughts focus on fluffy brown hair and an awkward laugh. The thoughts scatter when a classmate walks in and sits a few chairs in front of him. Harry returns to folding the pentagons and tucking the loose end inside of the folds.

The class passes by slow. Harry contemplates walking out but it’s a test review so he has to stay and at least seem interested in reviewing the content. He’s pretty much memorized the chapters and doesn’t find a need to study.

The professor speaks in soft monotone and there’s a girl sitting diagonal of him that never stops filing her nails. The grating noise drowns out the review so it’s hard for Harry to even act like he’s focusing. He grips his desk as a way to not reach over and snatch the file out of the girl’s hands.

After class Harry’s one of the first to evacuate the room. He whistles as he walks down the hallway that leads out of the building. If Harry walks fast enough he could leave the campus before Flash shows up and come up with an excuse later.

Or he could just tell the truth. The humans Flash ran with in high school are no doubt obnoxious with superiority complexes. Harry’s sure Flash only remembers their names because they treat him like a football god. Flash isn’t a god. He’s a loup-garou using his natural ability and risking a hunter finding him. It’s dangerous, stupid, and Harry can’t fathom why Flash ever thought it was a good idea.

Harry’s first plan fails when he sees Flash standing by the front gate. Flash hasn’t noticed him so plan two is put into action; stay on campus for a while. It’s not nice—not nicer than outright saying he doesn’t want to go which could cause an argument because he’d already said he’d go—but it’s Harrys preferred tactic. The only building that Harry figures he can waste time in is the library. He hasn’t entered it before so it’s a new experience in the least. The only library that Harry’s ever been in was the one in private school and most of the books he would have read were restricted or not there.

While walking Harry’s gaze is caught by a young woman with blonde hair held back by a headband. She walks like a queen heading to war. Harry’s head almost turns. Just as quick as he looks he focuses back on the library ahead of him.

Harry’s first impression of the library is exactly how he expected it. Quiet to an extent with the smell of dusty books, aging paper, and depression caused by expensive tuition. The carpet is an orange that makes Harry want to pull his eyes out. The metal shelves are well-maintained at least. There aren’t any dents or scratches from what he can see.

Harry meanders past the front desk towards the right where he sees a small sign that says textbooks in all caps. He’s going to at least have fun and find a book on mythology or sexuality. Ignoring the other students in the area he skims down the aisles searching for any book that catches his eyes. There’s a joke in the situation as far as Harry’s concerned. He’s picking up a textbook for amusement. As his gaze settles on a book that reads “human sexuality” on the spine the only other student on the aisle—Harry’s sure he’s familiar now that he pays attention—steps back and bumps into Harry’s side. Harry’s balance is firm enough that the bump doesn’t budge him. The student apologizes on instinct. It’s Peter. Peter was on the same aisle and he has their Chemistry class textbook with his arms wrapped around it and why didn’t he notice that he was there?

Peter turns around as soon as his back had bumped into Harry’s arm. His eyes widen before he relaxes and a smile forms on his face. The blue band-aid is still on his cheek.

“Oh. Hi, Harry.” Peter shifts the textbook in his arms so he can have a free hand. He pulls on the strap of his backpack

“Hey, Peter. Where’s your friend?” Harry shoves his hands in his pockets. His lips twitch upward for a moment, amused that he’d thought of saying “girlfriend” instead.

“She’s just went home. I’m getting started on studying for Chemistry. With the threat of a pop quiz, tonight’s assignment, and tomorrow's assignment- I have a lot to keep up with.”

“Studying with the library’s copy? Doesn’t tonight’s assignment require the online code?” Harry knows what he’s about to hear based on Peter’s embarrassed expression. Peter can’t afford the book.

“I have the code. In my dreams.” Peter laughs like it’s a joke. Harry’s soft spot kicks in. He mentally calculates how much money he has in his wallet. Not enough; but he still has his card.

“I’ll buy it.”

“What? No. I can’t accept that.” Peter shakes his head. He takes a step back from Harry.

“The assignment for tonight is worth a lot. I think I’d feel better helping you out than not. It’s not pity. It’s not me trying to look better than you. No strings attached.” Harry’s gentle in his offer. It’s hard for him to be gentle in anything but Peter looks like he’d sooner want to get away from Harry than admit he doesn’t have enough money.

“I’d feel bad taking advantage of you like that.”

“I’m offering first. I wouldn’t consider that taking advantage.” Harry assures Peter. He grasps the textbook in Peter’s hands and finds little resistance in pulling it away from him. The shelf is close enough to Harry that he reaches past Peter and slips the textbook back where it came from. Peter’s breaths ghost past him because of Harry leaning forward. Harry takes a hold of Peter’s wrist and asks him to follow. Peter makes little objection aside from a wordless noise that Harry translates to be surprise.

Once they exit the library Peter asks Harry to let go of him because he knows where the bookstore is. Harry releases Peter’s wrist and the two walk off campus. He’s grateful that Flash isn’t by the gate anymore. It could have gotten awkward.

The bookstore is just off the main campus. Though the store isn’t large by Harry’s standards it’s big enough to stock any major textbook the campus uses and any supplies that a student might need. It has shiny tile floors and wooden shelves that have probably seen better days. There’s only one register open since it’s not the beginning of the year. Few students are in the store. Harry attempts small talk about their shared class but the words float past Peter’s attention. Peter wanders the aisles until he finds the Chemistry textbook bundle. He tucks it under his arm.

“Friendly reminder that you still aren’t obligated to do this?” Peter suggests and Harry smirks.

“Noted but it doesn’t change my decision. Let’s buy your book.”

There’s no line for the register and Harry’s thankful for it. He uses his debit card to pay for the book. Peter accepts the bag from the man behind the register and they exit the store.

Peter thanks Harry as he slides his backpack off. He unzips it and slides the still bagged textbook inside. Harry assures him that it was no problem. He asks Peter where he’s going next. Peter pulls his pack over his shoulders and answers that he may just go back to his dorm to finish his homework. Harry raises an eyebrow.

“You dorm? Get along with your roommate?” Peter laughs. He doesn’t answer.

“Strange to see you by the book store. Even stranger that you’re talking to the Osborn heir.” It’s Peter’s redheaded friend who spoke. She’s walking towards them from the direction of ESU. Her shoulder bag smacks against the back of her thighs as she approaches. She’s in ripped jeans and a fitted tee.

“Nice to see you too, MJ. Harry was just helping me out with something.” Peter smiles wide when he sees MJ and Harry’s lip twitches upward. MJ pushes her hair behind her shoulders when she reaches Peter and Harry.

“First name basis. I’d like to hear how you two became friends.” MJ responds. She glances to Harry and he feels his instincts crawl under his skin. Harry knows the sensation well. She’s a loup-garou. A loner, judging by the lack of pack ring. Harry forces himself to relax.

“We’re more like acquaintances.” Peter counters.

“I was just buying him a textbook bundle that he needed.” Harry explains. He runs his fingers through his hair.

“No way. Peter, you told me you had all your textbooks already.” MJ scolds Peter. She’s smiling though, so Harry figures it’s not that bad.

“Forgot about one. Whoops.” Peter sidesteps to make his way around MJ. She steps in front of him. Her head turns to Harry.

“Harry, are you busy tonight?” MJ questions.

“Not particularly. Are you asking me out?” Harry flirts. She’s not exactly his type at first impression; but he was raised to believe that looks are deceiving.

“Not in the way you probably wish I would. Peter’s hosting a movie night tonight and me and another friend will be there. I was wondering if you’d come with. Think of it as a thanks for buying Pete his book.”

“It’s not your place, MJ-“ Peter begins. Harry can taste the rejection in the air. He expects it.

“Okay, tiger. Hold on before you let your claws out. I just figured it’s better to invite another person so your roomie stops thinking you’re running a harem.” MJ holds up her hands. She’s smiling.

“He doesn’t think that. Johnny’s never said anything like it.” Peter looks horrified. He’s waving his hands in front of him and backing up. Harry laughs.

“It’s okay if Peter says I’m not invited. I’d rather not crash someone’s place without their permission.”

“Not saying you aren’t invited. I just don’t have any snacks or drinks and the couch isn’t big enough for more than three people and I think you wouldn’t be comfortable hanging out with a bunch of dorks like us.” Peter defends by rambling.

“I think I can handle it. Details?” Harry slides his hands into his pockets.

“Umm. Around seven. Third floor, suite 32.” Peter lists.

“Isn’t that a co-ed floor?”

“No one else has been assigned to our suite, so Johnny and I are the only two in it right now.”

Harry’s phone rings. He holds up a finger to let MJ and Peter know to wait for an answer. Harry answers his cell. Flash is on the other end. He asks where Harry was because Harry never met him at the gate.

“Sorry. Something came up that needed my attention. Look, how about you go hang with your team without me tonight? I’ll be okay.” Harry rocks on his heels.

“Sure thing, man. You could have just told me before if you didn’t want to go. I’ll catch you some other time. Maybe we could go running sometime soon.” Flash sounds disappointed and Harry regrets not telling him sooner.

“Sounds great. Have a good time.”

“Impossible not to.” Flash says. He hangs up and Harry puts his phone away. While he was talking with Flash, MJ and Peter had initiated their own conversation. They’re talking about a show that aired recently. Harry clears his throat. Their conversation doesn’t waver. Harry raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll see you tonight then, Peter?” When Harry speaks Peter moves his attention away from MJ.

“Sure thing. You have the info written down?” Peter asks.

“Seven, floor 3, suite 32. I think I have it memorized. I’ll see you then. Nice to meet you, MJ?” Harry’s sure her name’s not MJ, so he wants to be sure that he’s allowed to call her by the nickname. He extends his hand.

“Mary Jane Watson. You can call me MJ though. Most people do.” MJ smiles and shakes Harry’s hand.

“I’m going to head home now. I have a few things to take care of before tonight.” Harry adjusts his backpack and tightens the straps. He thinks about the pentagons in his wallet that he still needs to finish.

“We’ll see you then.” MJ responds. Peter only smiles and Harry returns it. Harry parts from the group and walks in the direction of home.

It’s unusual for him to look forward to spending time with humans.

Especially an unusual man with brown hair and an awkward laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! A few things came up in my personal life that needed attention. The next chapter is more than likely going to be twice as long so please be patient! I'm also going to be buying a graphics tablet soon so I might start drawing illustrations to add in every now and again.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue! Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you have anything to say!


End file.
